The 25th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Francesca James (executive producer), Jean Dadario-Burke (senior producer), Heidi Adam (supervising producer), Ginger Smith (coordinating producer)' *Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday (executive producer), Tom Langan (executive producer), Stephen Wyman (supervising producer), Jeanne Haney (senior coordinating producer), Janet Spellman-Drucker (senior coordinating producer), Tom Walker (coordinating producer) *''General Hospital'' - Wendy Riche (executive producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (senior supervising producer), Shelley Curtis (consulting producer), Marty Vaghts (coordinating producer), Carol Scott (producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), David Shaughnessy (producer), Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Heather Hill (director), Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Sally McDonald (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Dan Brumett (associate director), Noel Maxam (associate director), Randall Hill (stage manager), Don Jacob (stage manager)' *''All My Children - Conal O'Brien, James A. Baffico, Robert Scinto, Casey Childs, Angela Tessinari, Karen Johnson, Barbara M. Simmons, Shirley Simmons, Paul F. Antonelli, A.J. Gundell, Pamela Magee, Rusty Swope, Penny Bergman, Tamara P. Grady *''Days of our Lives'' - Herb Stein, Phil Sogard, Randy Robbins, Roger Inman, Sheryl Harmon, David N. Kohn, Mason Dickson, Julie Brady, Fran De Simone, Joseph H. Lumer, Gary Wente, Roy Friedland *''General Hospital'' - Joseph Behar, Shelley Curtis, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Anthony Morina, Alan Pultz, Ron Cates, Christine R. Magarian, Craig McManus, Kathy Ladd, Doug Hayden Writing Team *'WIN: ''All My Children - Agnes Nixon, Lorraine Broderick, Hal Corley, Victor Miller, Frederick Johnson, Jeff Beldner, Christina Covino, Peggy Sloane, Craig Carlson, Karen Lewis, Michelle Patrick, Bettina F. Bradbury, Judith Donato, Kathleen Klein, Caroline Franz, Jane Owen Murphy, Charlotte Gibson''' *''Days of our Lives'' - James E. Reilly, Sally Sussman Morina, Dena Higley, Shawn Morrison, Joyce Rosenblad, Marlene McPherson, Dorothy Ann Purser, Meredith Post, Victor Gialanella, Peggi Schibi, Fran Myers, Bruce Neckels, Maralyn Thoma *''General Hospital'' - Richard Culliton, Janet Iacobuzio, Christopher Whitesell, Michele Val Jean, Garin Wolf, Courtney Simon, Mary Ryan, Lynda Myles, Patrick Mulcahey, Bill Levinson, Elizabeth Korte, Craig Heller *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell, Kay Alden, Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Trent Jones, Eric Freiwald, Janice Ferri, Rex M. Best, Michael Minnis, James Houghton Lead Actor *'WIN: Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart, All My Children) *Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, General Hospital) *Kin Shriner (Scott Baldwin, Port Charles) Lead Actress *'WIN: Cynthia Watros (Annie Dutton, ''Guiding Light)' *Eileen Davidson (Kristen Blake, et al., ''Days of our Lives) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Jacklyn Zeman (Bobbie Spencer, General Hospital) *Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, Guiding Light Supporting Actor *'WIN: Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, ''General Hospital)' *Grant Aleksander (Phillip Spaulding, ''Guiding Light) *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, All My Children) *Scott Reeves (Ryan McNeil, The Young and the Restless) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Julia Barr (Brooke English, ''All My Children)' *Amy Carlson (Josie Watts, ''Another World) *Amy Ecklund (Abigail Bauer, Guiding Light) *Vanessa Marcil (Brenda Barrett, General Hospital) *Victoria Rowell (Drucilla Barber, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actor *'WIN: Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Jensen Ackles (Eric Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine, General Hospital) *Bryant Jones (Nate Hastings, The Young and the Restless) *Kevin Mambo (Marcus Williams, Guiding Light) *Joshua Morrow (Nick Newman, The Young and the Restless) Younger Actress *'WIN: Sarah Brown (Carly Roberts, ''General Hospital)' *Christie Clark (Carrie Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Camryn Grimes (Cassie Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Rhonda Ross Kendrick (Toni Burrell, Another World) *Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, The Young and the Restless) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Musical Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Barbara Miller-Gidaly (supervising music director), Robyn Cutler (music director), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Ron Cohen (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Michael Licari (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer), Jamie Lawrence (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Wes Boatman (composer)' *''All My Children - Paul F. Antonelli (music director), A.J. Gundell (music director), Pamela Magee (music director), Dominic Messinger (composer), Robbie Kondor (composer), Ron Goodman (composer) *''Another World'' - Susan-Beth Markowitz (supervising music director), Ron Brawer (music director), James Kowal (music director), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Allan Bellink (composer), Edward Dzubak *''As the World Turns'' - Sybil Weinberger (music supervisor), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Robert Bard (music director), Billy Barber (composer), Earl Rose (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Danny Lawrence (composer), Jon E. Young (composer) *''Sunset Beach'' - Dominic Messinger (composer), Teri Smith (music supervisor), Michael Licari (music supervisor) Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electric Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Donna Stock (technical director), Jim Beaux (technical director), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Dean Lamont (electronic camera), Tracy Lawrence (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (senior video), Scha Jani (senior video)' *''All My Children - Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Howard Zweig (technical director), Len Walas (senior video), Robert Ambrico (electronic camera), Robert Bellairs (electronic camera), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Paul Martens (electronic camera), Chris Mauro (electronic camera), Joe Puleo (electronic camera), Greg Saccaro (electronic camera), Trevor Thompson (electronic camera) *''Guiding Light'' - Robert F. Eastman (technical director), Bill Vignari (senior video), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video), Tom Stallone (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Bob DelRusso (electronic camera), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera) *''One Life to Live'' - Robert J. Shinn (technical director), Henry E. Ferro (technical director), Virginia Higgins (senior video), Barrin Bonet (electronic camera), Frank Forsyth (electronic camera), Larry Strack (electronic camera), Howie Zeidman (electronic camera), Tom Shepard (electronic camera), Tom Tucker (electronic camera) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Brian W. McRae (lighting designer), Tony Girolami (lighting designer)' *''All My Children - Dan Kinsley, Thomas Winberry, Sean Conklin *''As the World Turns'' - Donna Larson, Nicholas Varacalli *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Lauri Moorman (lighting director), Rudy Hunter (lighting director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ted Polmanski, Donald P. De Simone, Brian McKinnon *''Sunset Beach'' - Craig Chaddick, Pat Day, Mark Torromeo Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffmann (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorators), Fred Cooper (set decorators), Andrea Joel (set decorators)' *''All My Children - Barry Williams (head scenic designer), Paul Robinson (scenic designer), Peter Yesair (scenic designer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Sy Tomashoff (production designer), Jack Forrestel (art director), Lee Moore (set decorator), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) *''General Hospital'' - Matthew C. Jacobs (production designer), Daniel Proett (art director), Mercer Barrows (art director), Jim Jones (set decorator), Wade Battley (set decorator), Kara Conrad (set decorator), Richard Haase (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Robert Miller, Steve Howard, Nancy Konrardy''' *''All My Children'' - Margarita Delgado, Charles Schoonmaker, Robin Halperin *''Another World'' - Shawn Dudley-Reeves *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Lori Ann Robinson *''Port Charles'' - Steve Howard, Robert Miller *''The Young and the Restless'' - Jennifer Johns Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Stephen Cali, John Tumino, Roger Haenelt, Nat Rogers, Jack Hierl''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Mason Dickson, Bruce Brinkerhoff *''General Hospital'' - Donald Smith, Fritz Curtis, Brian Rosner, Stephen Burch, Peter Fillmore *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marc Beruti, Dan Brumett, Rafael Gertel, Stephen Pierron Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Dominick Maldari (production mixer), Chuck Eisen (production mixer), Ashley Howe (post-production mixer), Dick Roes (post-production mixer), Roy Carch (post-production mixer), Robert T. Smith (post-production mixer), Robert Prescott (post-production mixer), Dave Smith (post-production mixer), Robert Cardelli (post-production mixer), Glen Heil (post-production mixer), Mel Jackson (boom operator), Dino Santoro (boom operator), Vincent Senatore (boom operator), Stan Talarek (boom operator), Edward Raab (boom operator)' *''Days of our Lives - Bruce Bottone (production mixer), Mason Dickson (post-production mixer), Tom Kafka (sound effects mixer), Jim Thomas (music mixer), Ralph Cruse (boom operator), Jacqueline Frazier (boom operator), Al Taddeo (boom operator), Ricardo Álvarez (boom operator), Mike Gitzen (boom operator) *''General Hospital'' - Gary Bressler (music mixer), Sandy Massone (sound effects mixer), Fred Fryrear (boom operator), Sylvia Almstadt (boom operator), Dick Haverick (boom operator), Fritz Curtis (post-production mixer), Peter Fillmore (post-production mixer), Donald Smith (post-production mixer), Stephen Burch (post-production mixer), Brian Rosner (post-production mixer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Otto Svoboda (pre/post-production mixer), Donald Henderson (pre/post-production mixer), Carlos Torres (post-production mixer), Lanky Linstrot (post-production mixer), Manuel Moreno (post-production mixer), Peter Mallard (sound effects mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Luis Godinez Jr. (boom operator) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Marianne Skiba, Leslie Shreve, Robin Kaiser, Jane DiPersio''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Chris Escobosa (key makeup artist), Donna Moss (makeup artist), Christine Lai-Johnson (makeup artist) *''Days of our Lives'' - Gail Hopkins (head makeup artist), Nina Wells (makeup artist), Gail Brubaker (makeup artist), Joleen Rizzo (makeup artist), Corrina Duran (makeup artist) *''General Hospital'' - Donna Messina Armogida (head makeup artist), Cyndilee Rice (makeup artist), Wendy Pennington Holz (makeup artist), Georgia Grado Berona (makeup artist), Darla Albright (makeup artist) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Patti Denney, Barry Wittman, Ralph Wilcox, Rhavan Briggs, Taia Redd Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Hold Me from Guiding Light - Brian Lasser''' *''The Easy Way Out'' from All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series - Scooter Pietsch (composer), Richard S. Kaufman (composer), Lorraine Feather (lyricist) *''Wounded Heart'' from All My Children - Katie Mac *''Broken Blues'' from Another World - Barry Allen Rowe (composer), Ron Brawer (lyricist) *''Invisibo'' from Freakazoid! - Julie Bernstein (composer), John P. McCann (lyricist/composer) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Kathy Weltman, Carlos Pelz''' *''All My Children'' - Joyce Carollo, Richard F. Esposito, Christine Fennell, Vladimir Reichenbach *''Days of our Lives'' - Terrie Velazquez Owen, Natasha Ladek, Kelly Muldoon, De'Ann Power *''General Hospital'' - Robin Rollins (head hairstylist), Rod Hill (hairstylist), Sue Darling (hairstylist), Dennis Parker (hairstylist) *''Guiding Light'' - Linda Williams, Ralph Stanzione, Carol 'Ci Ci' Campbell *''The Young and the Restless'' - Arrick Anderson, Mary Jo Fortin, Hitomi Golba, Annette M. Jones, Mira Wilder Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 17 Nominations / 6 Wins *''Another World'' - 5 Nominations/ 0 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 11 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 16 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 10 Nominations / 4 Wins *''Port Charles'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Sunset Beach'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 18 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys